Little Monster
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Taiga monster kecil yang selalu datang merusak momen berdua Daiki dengan Seijuurou. AoAka Broship KagaAka, Shota!Kaga. Sho-ai, agak T . Enjoy Reading minna-chan XD


**Little Monster**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: AoAka, broship Akashi-Kagami, shota Kagami.**

 **Genre: humor (maybe), romance(absurd).**

 **Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

 **Rated: T- T+ saya anjurkan jangan dibaca pas puasa deh, meski nggak terlalu berbahaya XD**

 **Summary: Taiga monster kecil yang selalu datang merusak momen berdua Daiki dengan Seijuurou.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bocah itu mengembungkan pipi tembamnya. Wajah kecilnya memerah karena menahan nafas." _Nii-chan_ nggak boleh pergi!" lepas sudah teriakan nyaring itu."Apalagi sama om dekil itu!"

Taiga empat tahun, TK nol kecil tengah memandang sengit kearah pemuda biru tua yang juga memandangan sengit kearahnya. Bocah itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, berharap ' _Nii-chan_ 'nya tidak dibawa pergi 'om dekil' itu.

"Bukan Om Dekil Taiga, namanya Ao_"

" _Aho_ minmmph!" dengan bermodal senyum menyeramkan sang kakak membekap mulut cablak si adik."Mmmmpppaass...nii-chhaaammmpp!" kedua tangan kecil itu menarik-narik telapak tangan sang kakak yang masih setia membekapnya.

"Akan nii-chan lepas kalau Taiga minta maaf sama Daiki- _nii_. Ok?" kepala merah tua itu menggeleng cepat. Minta maaf pada Om Dekil _no way_ , kata itu tidak ada dalam kamus Taiga.

"Kau juga Daiki, sudah ku bilang jangan cari ribut dengan Taiga."

Pemuda biru itu berjengit."Apa salahku!"

"Puuaahh! Om Dekil bilang dia mau bawa _Nii-chan_ kabur. Taiga nggak mau lah."

Seijuurou mendelik pada sang pacar. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'Jangan bicara macam-macam kau'

"Kalian berdua minta maaf." Titah Seijuurou. Kedua orang beda umur beda rambut itu saling membuang muka."Jangan membantah, Daiki Taiga."

Tangan kecil Taiga terulur ogah-ogahan, Daiki meliriknya tangan tannya juga terulur untuk menjabat si kecil.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik." Seijuurou mengumbar senyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang Sei." Daiki mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa.

"Taiga ikut!"

Daiki melotot.

"Taiga mau ikut?" bocah itu mengangguk antusias."Bagaimana Daiki?"

Daiki memandang melas pada pemuda merah itu.'Ayolah Sei, ini kencan kita.' Berharap telepatinya dengan sang pacar kuat.

" _Onegai_ , Taiga janji nggak nakal."

"Baiklah kalau Taiga sudah berjanji. Kita ambil baju dulu, ne."

Ingin rasanya cari pojokan yang paling enak sedunia. Daiki ingin kesana dan meratapi ketidakpekaan pacarnya. Oh ayolah ini kencan pertama mereka setelah satu bulan sibuk dengan Tugas Akhir Semester. Daiki ingin melepas rindunya, memeluk pacarnya, mencium pacarnya dan ehem nganu dengan pacarnya. Tapi! Berkat monster kecil itu harapannya pudar, ggggrrr.

"Ayo Daiki."

Daiki hanya mampu mengangguk lemas. Monster kecil itu pasti sudah menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

" _Nii-chan_ kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Ke rumah hantu." Celetuk Daiki tanpa melirik ke jok belakang, mata birunya fokus pada jalan."Dan hantunya akan menculik bocah berambut merah beralis cabang yang bersekolah di TK Seirin, namanya Ta_"

"Daiki."

"Terbawa suasana." Dia kesal, wajah ketakutan calon adik iparnya setidaknya bisa sedikit menghibur hohoho.

"Taiga nggak takut." Seru bocah itu percaya diri. Daiki mendengus." _Nii-chan_ kita mau kemana?" tanya si kecil lagi sambil memandang sang kakak.

"Kita akan ke kolam renang."

Ya, itu tujuan mereka yang menentukan Daiki. Padahal sebelum si kecil memutuskan untuk ikut Daiki ingin memanfaatkan momen saat mereka berenang bersama. Menikmati segarnya air dan mungkin bisa sedikit modus. Tapi semuanya berubah setelah si monster kecil pengganggu ikut. Daiki tidak bisa modus, Daiki tidak bisa curi-curi kesempatan, Daiki tidak bisa aarrgh sial celananya jadi sempit.

" _Nii-chan_ , pelampung Taiga masih di rumah. Ayo diambil dulu!"

"Kita beli disana saja Taiga. Ini sudah setengah jalan."

"Nggak mau tau _Nii-chan_ pokoknya pulang, ambil pelampungnya Taiga dulu!"

Terdengar helaan nafas. Daiki berfirasat buruk."Daiki putar arah."

"Tapi ini sudah dekat."

"Taiga akan menangis jika tidak dituruti." Sang kakak melihat pada adiknya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Daiki melirik pada kaca spion atas. Sial bocah itu pasti sedang mengerjainya. Demi sang pacar akhirnya dia putar arah. Awas saja kalau Daiki sudah jadi ehem suami kakaknya.

Umur Taiga yang terpaut jauh dengan Seijuurou membuat pemuda merah itu selalu menuruti apapun yang adiknya mau bahkan Daiki pernah diabaikan berkali-kali. Bagai mengurus anak sendiri memang, salahkan orang tuanya yang ingin punya momongan saat usia Seijuurou sudah lima belas tahun. Taigapun manjanya minta ampun yang Daiki yakini hanya akal-akalan bocah itu saja.

Rencana untuk melihat badan bagus pacarnya gagal total karena pelampung kesayangan Taiga tertinggal. Bunuh saja aku.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

" _Nii-chan_!"

 **BRAAAK**

Kedua wajah itu reflek saling menjauh. Wajah Seijuurou sangatlah merah dia lalu mengusap wajahnya berharap serabut merah muda itu akan hilang."Ada apa Taiga?"

Bocah itu berjalan menghampiri dua pemuda yang duduk bersandingan dipinggir ranjang. Daiki membuang muka dengan raut kesal." _Nii-chan,_ Taiga nggak bisa buka tutup selainya."

"Taiga bisa meminta bantuan _Kaa-san_ , kan?" bocah itu menggeleng sambil menyerahkan selai coklat pada kakaknya.

"Taiga maunya dibukain sama _Nii-chan_."

 _What_! Bocah tengil itu sudah mengganggu ritual sakral sebelum acara ' _this and that_ ' yang sudah Daiki rencanakan pekan lalu. Hanya karena ingin membuka tutup selai! Sialan bocah ini. Padahal bibir mereka belum sempat bersentuhan barang sedetikpun. Aarrgh ingin rasanya memakan bocah ini.

" _Nii-chan arigatou_!" teriak Taiga girang dia meraih tangan kakaknya dan...

 **Cup**

Bibir kecil bertemu bibir mungil. Bibir mungil favoritnya!

Demi Mai- _chan_ yang seksinya tiada tara! Bocah ini sudah mencuri _start_ nya.

" _Douita ne_. Sudah Taiga main di luar saja ya. _Nii-chan_ mau mengerjakan PR."

Taiga tampak enggan pergi dari kamar kakaknya. Apalagi ada mahkluk gelap satu ruangan dengan kakaknya. Nanti ada suara aneh -yang Taiga geli mendengarnya- lagi. Terus _nii-chan_ -nya nggak bisa jalan lagi, 'kan kasihan. Taiga harus melindungi Sei-nii-chan. Itu janjinya pada beruang teddy.

"Taiga mau ngerjain PR disini juga." Bocah itu lari keluar kamar dengan sangat cepat dan kembali dengan lebih cepat, dua buku gambar dan satu pack pensil warna berada didekapannya. Melupakan selai coklat untuk camilan siangnya.

Dan rencana Daiki gagal total (lagi) berkat bocah yang sibuk menorehkan warna pada buku gambarnya. Lain kali dia akan menculik Sei ke hotel terdekat dan melancarkan aksinya tanpa takut gangguan setan kecil ini.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Ini adalah saat yang paling tepat yang sudah Daiki tunggu jauh-jauh bulan(?). Malam ini hanya ada dia dan pacarnya yang seksi. Tatapan menggodanya membuat Daiki lapar. Sudah sangat lama Daiki menantikan saat-saat ini. Tanpa adanya pengganggu setan kecil berambut merah gelap yang selalu nongol tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Hanya ruangan kamarnya yang remang-remang dan lilin aroma terapi serta taburan bunga mawar. Benar-benar sudah seperti kamar pengantin. Tentu saja Daiki yang mempersiapkannya mumpung ayah dan ibunya sedang berkunjung ke Osaka. Dan calon ibu serta ayah mertuanya yang memberi izin untuk Sei menginap beberapa malam di rumahnya. Benar-benar seperti pengantin sungguhan!

"Bisa kita mulai?" suara berat Daiki membuat Seijuurou merona. Ngomong-ngomong dia juga menginginkan ini sudah lama. Tapi dia tak menyalahkan adik kecilnya. Tidak seperti Daiki.

"Ya." Sahutnya singkat dengan senyum kecil yang menggoda.

Daiki menyeringai. Ini saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Tanpa basa-basi segera saja dia mencium bibir merona itu, menghisapnya dalam-dalam, memasukkan lidahnya saat bibir itu terbuka kecil dan pergulatan lidah dimulai. Sungguh rasa manis yang sudah sangat dia rindukan.

Ciuman itu turun ke leher sang kekasih. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas disana. Dibukanya kancing itu perlahan, meraba dua tonjolan mungil kesukaannya.

"Ngh~." Suara itu sungguh merdu.

Daiki makin bersemangat. Dia menegakkan badannya melepas kaos birunya dan melemparnya sembarang tempat. Inilah saatnya~

 **\\\TING** **TONG/**

" _Onii-chan_!"

 **Ctik**

Urat siku-siku nangkring manis dijidat Daiki.

"Daiki itu suara Taiga." Seijuurou bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya sebelumnya dia sudah mendorong Daiki untuk menyingkir dari atasnya. Tangannya buru-buru mengancingkan kemejanya.

" _Onii-chan_!" suara cempreng itu semakin keras.

 _ **Ddddrrtt ddrrtt**_

Ponsel merah itu bergetar diatas nakas.

 _ **Kaa-san calling**_...

 **Pik**

" _Moshi-moshi kaa-san_."

/Sei, Taiga merengek ingin ikut menginap dia tak mau tidur kalau tidak denganmu/

Seijuurou menghela nafas."Kami akan segera ke bawah _Kaa-san_."

/Maaf mengganggu kalian, _ne_./

Ponsel itu diakhiri oleh ibu Seijuurou.

"Daiki, Taiga ingin menginap juga."

Daiki menatap datar wajah kekasihnya. Dia _badmood_. Dia ingin segera menutup mata dan melupakan hasratnya yang tak tersampaikan. Lagi-lagi monster kecil penganggu itu.

"Bilang pada ibumu aku sudah tidur." Daiki merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut hingga menutup kepalanya. Benar-benar sangat-sangat menyebalkan kuadrat.

Catatan mental untuk Daiki. Persiapkan lebih matang lagi, matikan ponsel, pergi ke hotel yang jauh ke pulau pribadi lebih baik sayang dia tak mempunyainya. Dan catatan mental tambahan kalau dia sudah menikah dia ingin tinggal ke luar negeri jauh-jauh dari bocah itu. Itu janji Daiki.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Narin: Ahahahaha XD

B: Gaje.

Narin: /deathglare. B merusak suasana deh! Oh halo minna-chan XD

Sebenarnya mau bkin KagaAka bromance yang menye-menye angst nangis-nangis gtu yang saya janjiin digrup tapi jadinya malah kyk gini XD

B: absurd banget.

Narin: benar kata B, ini absurd XD

Saya belum lepas dari wb. Salahkan ujian yang bikin ide saya terbang entah kmna DX

Charanya OOC sangat gomeeennn DX

Ah sudahlah yang penting jadi XD

Oh iya, otantome babang nijiiiiii...mau bkin birthday fic tapi ide belum muncul, kapan2 ya bang XD

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada minna-chan di grup wa yang memberi saya inspirasi XD

Sankyuu minna-chan love you muuuaaahh~

Sudah deh...

Mind to review?

With Love,

Narin to B


End file.
